Mini X-Men
by La Diable Blanche
Summary: What would happen if the X-Men crew from XME became little kids along with the Akolytes and the Brotherhood? Life would become a living heck for whoever didn't shrink down to size. The usual pairings eventually. And it's all AU.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Bayville New York, when 3 different "families" of mutants were sound asleep, a plane flew over the homes of the teenagers. It released a spray of royal blue smoke onto the sleeping people. Almost all of them had their doors open due to the heat wave that was happening throughout New York. The smoke swirled around the sleeping people as they unknowingly breathed in the smoke and their bodies began to change once again.

Our story really starts though with Logan. His door was closed as he didn't think it was hot at all. He woke up to high-pitched screams coming from outside his room.

_Who do I have to kill for a decent nights' sleep_? He thought as he ripped open his door to see a lot of little kids running around.

"QUIET!" he roared when they didn't stop though he pulled the fire alarm which go them to be quiet fast. 2 preteens came up to him when they saw him.

"Logan! ... still normal? ... what happened?" They both said, one trying to be heard over the other.

Logan raised his hand forcibly calmer than normal. "Who are you children and how the he...eck did you get in?"

The girl with the white hair glared at him when he almost swore in front of the small children, who were giggling at both the near swearing and the fact he got caught.

"Logan, how is it you're still...well... you and the rest of us are well...you can see us." The blue teen beside the glaring white haired girl said with a slight accent, a familiar one.

"Hank?" he said and he turned to the girl. "'Ro?" he said as her glare softened slightly, only slightly. He face palmed as he did a brief headcount. 18, including Ororo and Hank. He sighed. "Let's get this lot into the rec room with something colorful and brain rotting." He said after a moment. "We need to see if Chuck is ok."

Ororo and Hand nodded before walking over to the older of the small children, _One eye, Porcupine, ½ pint, Red and Stripes_ he noted off when he noticed small characteristics among the children. He picked up one of the new recruits and he eyes widened in slight shock as she changed into a wolf pup.

"'Ro, Hank, I think Rahne may need a flea bath" He said when she started scratching the back of her head withone of her hind legs.

"Oh dear" Hank said as he walked over on all fours to the new mutants and Logan. "I thought it was just Storm and I due to the fact we're close to the age the mutagen normally makes itself known but it appears my hypothesis was invalid."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya think, Hank?" Logan said slightly annoyed as if mutant teenagers are bad, imagine mutant children. "Elf." Logan said.

The blue boy looked over at the man warily.

"How much English do you remember?" Logan asked.

Kurt looked relieved. "All zat I knew from before Logan." The now 10 year old said.

"Anyone else have a speaking problem?" Logan asked the rest of the smaller-than-normal ex-teens.

A chorus of no's met his ears. "And a new rule: No powers around the babies. Especially you One Eye."

Scott scowled but fixed his sunglasses again. Logan picked up a frozen Bobby and fired up Amara, keeping them well apart.

"Hank, 'Ro if you don't mind." He asked indicating to the 6 other extremely small mutants.

While Hank and Ororo picked up Rahne and Jamie respectively, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Scott picked up the remaining New Recruits. What surprised the normally older mutants was that they were all holding the smaller children correctly.

"What?" Storm asked.

"I have a little brother." Scott replied.

"I babysat a lot." Kitty.

"My Mutter taught me how to mind children." Kurt.

"I watched my adoptive cousins." Rogue.

"Come on then. I have to find Chuck and I don't know how old he's going to be." Logan said as he headed to the rec room. The rest followed carefully with the now young mutants. Logan glanced at the clock. 10am is too early for this kind of drama

* * *

Meanwhile the Brotherhood was just waking up. Todd had hopped from the couch and went straight for the kitchen and the trashcan with flies surrounding it. Fred woke up next by falling out of bed and making the house shake, thus waking up everyone else.

Pietro, with the fastest reflexes, ran down stairs to see a small child sitting on the counter. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"I should be asking you that kid." He said in an equally high voiced and his voice hinted to his surprise.

"Guys? SHUT UP!" Wanda yelled from halfway up the stairs.

"Babycakes, there's a weird kid in the kitchen with me." Todd said as the door opened.

Wanda raised her hand, hex at the ready when she saw the 2 kids. "You 2 had better have a good reason why I shouldn't fry you both."

Todd and Pietro glanced at each other and gulped.

"Babycakes!"

"Todd? Does this mean…Pietro?!" Wanda said in slight shock. "Where's Lance and Fred?"

Her question was answered when 2 more sleepy kids came downstairs.

"I'm calling the professor." She said pulling out her phone.


	3. Appologies

Hey Guys!

Sorry to get your hopes up on a new chapter but I have an appology to make.

Not to unload all my problems onto you all but my grandmother isn't well and because most of my aunts and uncles are asses, I haven't had any me time to find my muse or plot bunnies (If found, please return to PO box 1234 IRE). I get 2 half hour breaks a week. Please don't kill me for bringing your hopes up once again.

Angell


End file.
